


Hypnosis

by 0ShadowPrincess0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Captured Lance, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Horny Lance, Hypnosis, Lotor has feelings, M/M, Nipple Play, Unconscious Sex, hypnotised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ShadowPrincess0/pseuds/0ShadowPrincess0
Summary: When Lance is captured by Lotor he annoys him by crying over his homesickness. Lotor hypnotises Lance which makes him quiet but also has some other affect on him





	Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for my girlfriend but I kinda like it so here it is :) it's actually just smut so don't expect too much

It was a heavy battle. Lotor and the Paladins of Voltron met again, only now the Galran prince had a whole fighter fleet at his command. He also hadn't gone into this fight without a plan. It was easier to defeat the lions one by one so Lotor used his fleet to keep team Voltron away from each other. If they couldn't form Voltron, the Galras had a better chance. The Paladins had realised their mistake too late and when they saw through Lotor's plan, it was already impossible for them to form Voltron. Everybody was invested in their fight, when prince Lotor himself started going after one lion. He hadn't left his big ship and used it's power to get ahold of the red lion. Slowly, the lion with his Paladin were sucked into the Galran ship. 

When Lance noticed what was happening, he started panicking. He wasn't turned into the right direction to fire at the ship and get free and the others were too far away to help him. The red lion had taken some damage and so had Lance. When the lion shut down, he slowly started losing consciousness. The last thing he heard was Keith screaming his name as he saw the ship closing after his lion had been transported onto it. 

Lotor wasn't stupid. He knew of Shiro having escaped twice already so he decided to keep watch over the young human himself. He had taken him out of the lion and brought him to a healing pod. The prince ordered his generals to get away from the fight, leave the rest of the Paladins and recover any damage they had taken. Then he was waiting for the Paladin to recover. As he was watching him, he wondered about the different colors of his suit and the lion. Normally the blue Paladin should also pilot the blue lion, not the red one. One of the many things he would try asking the human when he awoke. 

Hours passed until Lance woke up. He couldn't remember what had happened after the fight but he did realise that he wasn't on the castle with his friends. He looked around and saw a Galra with flowing white hair sitting in the room. Lotor. The pod opened and the Paladin stumbled out. His legs were still too weak and he fell into the alarmed Galran's arms. 

"You're awake" he simply stated. Lance was too tired to actually get angry but he tried yelling nonetheless. "Let me go! What do you want from me?" Lotor sighed and shook his head with a light smile. The young Paladin didn't seem to notice that he was still lying in his arms and that his words had no strength in them. "I welcome you to my ship, young Paladin" he started "to put it simply, I'm using you as bait. The other Paladins will come to get you sooner or later, and then voltron will be mine." Lance was angry. He knew he was. But he was weakened and didn't feel it in him to protest. "Also, I'm keeping you with me at all times so don't even think about trying to escape, got it?" Lance didn't answer. He knew in his current state he wouldn't get far anyways. 

Only a little later, Lance found himself tied up and chained to a pipe in Lotor's bedroom. The prince had gone to take a shower and Lance was left alone. He was cold and wished to be back at the castle. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. When the blue lion had taken them to the other side of the galaxy, the young Paladin had already seemingly lost his family. Now being captured, he felt himself being taken from his second family as well. The tears started falling done his cheeks. Would they even get him back? The others weren't so stupid to fall for this trap so easily. But they would still come to his rescue, right? Lance didn't know. A first sob shook through his body. Before he knew it, he was fully crying his eyes out in the corner of a Galran bedroom. He wanted it to be a dream, some sick hallucination but he felt how real it was. 

Lance didn't know for how long he had been crying. He remembered the year, Shiro had been held captive and wondered how long he would be here. He was too busy crying to hear the door opening again and the prince coming back into the bedroom. When he saw the crying human, Lotor sighed loudly. "Why are you so loud, human?" Lance sniffled and hid his face in his arms. Lotor rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed. When the Paladin wouldn't stop sobbing and crying, Lotor lost his nerve. He had had an exhausting day and just wanted to sleep but his prisoner wouldn't be quiet. He kneeled down in front of Lance who still looked down at the floor. 

"I know you're sad." Lotor put his hand on the human's shoulder. Lance looked up at him a little. His face was swollen and red from crying and the tears still wouldn't stop. "But look, I'm the leader of the Galra empire, I have to do what needs to be done." He laid a finger under Lance's chin and pulled it upwards so he could see him better. "And we're enemies. You are a part of Voltron, the thing I'm trying to get." He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "So you need to stop crying now and be quiet, alright?" Something in Lotor's eyes and voice made Lance unable to look away. He stared into the yellow eyes, unlike any other Galra he had met. His violent sobbing had gone back to a few lonely hiccups. "Please, my Paladin. You are tired, I know, so you should fall asleep." He reached to his bed and pulled a pillow onto the floor. His eyes never left Lance's and he smiled sweetly. "Come on now, little human, you need to rest." Lance felt his eyes start to get heavier. He didn't want to sleep yet, he wanted to fight but soon the will to struggle left him and listened to the Galran's soft voice. He forgot where he was, what had happened. He completely blocked out any of his surroundings and only heard Lotor in his head. 

Lance liked it. Lotor was speaking so softly and lovingly as if he was talking to a child. Lance felt at ease, completely relaxed and comfortable. Lotor gently shoved his head into the big pillow he had brought for the human and leaned over him. His eyes were still fixated on Lance's and he was still talking quietly to him. When the human looked like he wouldn't be awake for a long time, Lotor stopped. His eyes were still open but there was no movement whatsoever. Lotor sighed happily and got up. He stretched and yawned tiredly. Finally falling into his bed was the best feeling after a long day. He wrapped himself in his soft blankets and dimmed the light. In only a few minutes, he was in a deep sleep. 

 

Lotor. That's all, Lance could remember after waking up. The name ran around in his mind and he tossed himself from side to side, unable to fall asleep again. Lotor. Lotor. Lotor. The young Paladin sat up and looked around the darkness. He didn't think, didn't make a sound and didn't remember why he was here. He only knew that he needed Lotor. Wanted Lotor. And to his pleasant surprise, he could see his white hair on the bed next to him. Only a few meters. Lance started crawling towards the bed, the chains letting him move around to a certain amount of meters. He found his way onto the bed and there he was. Lotor. Sleeping softly and with his shirt off, the Galran prince was lying in the soft sheets. Lance's heart hammered in his chest. He had found him. Softly he leaned over the sleeping man. Lotor had a pretty handsome face, Lance had to admit that. The blanket was barely covering his legs, as the prince had kicked it down in his dreams. The Paladin felt saliva collecting in his mouth as he stared at the well built purple chest in front of his eyes. 

Carefully, he crawled under the blanket and nuzzled into Lotor's side. He took one of the Prince's legs between his and put his head against his neck. The Galran smelled nice. He had taken a shower earlier so it was no wonder. Smelling the handsome man, Lance felt something stir inside of his stomach. He started acting without another thought.

Lotor awoke slowly to a movement in his bed. The room was dark and his eyes needed a little to adjust. When he was awake enough to notice what was happening, he felt the hot breath at his neck and nearly choked. He quickly looked to his side only to see the young Paladin panting into his neck and moving his hips against his leg. The human was obviously aroused and trying to get himself some pleasure. Lotor felt heat rising to his face. The Paladin had his one leg in a position that allowed it to graze Lotor's own crotch everytime he thrust against him. 

Lance didn't seem to notice the prince awakening, he was too caught up in his desperate attempt to get some pleasure. He wasn't able to react much when the Galra rolled over and pressed his knee against his dick. A faint moan escaped his lips and he looked up to see the pretty face of prince Lotor. Lance sighed and closed his eyes. The taller man pinned his hands to the bed. A soft grin played around his lips and he leaned down to nibble at the human's neck. Lance's mouth hung open in a silent moan and he felt his dick twitch beneath his pants as Lotor's sharp teeth grazed the soft skin on his neck. The prince licked and bit at his neck and made sure to leave some kind of dark red, almost purple bruise. He moved his mouth up to kiss behind his ear, leaving Lance panting loudly. When he dipped his tongue inside Lance groaned loudly and pushed his crotch up to the Galran's knee to get some friction.

Lotor was breathing softly into his ear and had his fun at giving the human the smallest amount of pleasure he possibly could. The human's hands were clawing at his back, trying to get some attention. 

Prince Lotor made quick work of the poor shirt the Paladin was wearing and left him lying shirtless. His hands trailed down the man's chest until he found the two already hardened pink buds. He let his index fingers run over them simultaneously. The reactions the young human gave him made him smile. It was fun to tease him, Lotor realised but shoved it to the back of his head. 

Lance had his eyes closed tightly, the only thing he felt were the delicate fingers rubbing against his nipples. He let out loud moans of pleasure and his penis twitched in his pants. He wanted more. Needed more. When the prince pinched the nipples hard, his eyes flew open and he felt himself leak some precum into his pants. When he looked into the Galran's face, the last thing he saw was a red tongue licking over purple lips before he almost lost consciousness. The pleasure he was receiving was too intense and when Lotor licked over his one nipple sharply, he nearly fainted. But the prince yanked his hair back and Lance was fully awake again. 

Lotor continued his little game. Giving the human pleasure but only in places that wouldn't get him to finish. He licked and nibbled at the little pink nipples while pulling at Lance's hair. The moans and groans of pleasure he received were more than enough to keep him going as well as making his own dick hard. As much as he just wanted to fuck the Paladin into his bed, Lotor knew he shouldn't. It wasn't okay for him to be having sex with the boy he had captured. But in the heat of the moment, Lotor didn't care. He took off his clothes and stripped Lance down to his bare skin. The sweet flushed skin made his mouth water and he couldn't deny how handsome the human actually looked. Lance's chest was flushed a soft pink and his cheeks to his ears were covered by a bright blush. Lotor let his eyes trail down. Well built chest, slim hips, delicious thighs. And between his thighs, the pink penis that had been thrusting against him in the first place.

Lotor licked his lips unconsciously. He shoved all thoughts about being responsible away and pushed the Paladin onto his bed. Butt in the air, Lance was on all fours in front of him. The prince let his nails stroke over the brown bare back. He earned a shudder from the boy. Lotor finally allowed himself some relief and let his fingers touch his own penis. A soft moan escaped him. He hadn't realised just how hard and aroused the actions had made him. At the little sound the prince had made, Lance pushed his hips back and wiggled them a little. It was unmistakable what he wanted. And Lotor was sure to finally give it to him. He got in his knees behind the Paladin. One hand pulled his head up by his hair and the other hand went around his hips and landed right above his dick. Lance closed his eyes and let the taller man guide him.

Lotor started slowly stroking his penis which finally gave Lance some relief. He moaned loudly and bit his lip. The prince let his thumb run over the tip repeatedly and the human was a quivering mess beneath him. Then he decided to take things even further. One hand on his penis, he let his other hand move from his hair to his mouth and pushed his fingers inside. Lance's tongue eagerly licked and sucked on the three slender fingers until they were covered in his saliva. Before he could register what was happening, the fingers were gone and back at his butt. One finger went inside him and Lance screamed once in pain. It quickly turned into pleasure though, when Lotor found that one spot. It wasn't soon until he could fit first two and then three fingers inside him and moved them at a steady pace in and out. Lance was panting and Lotor knew he had to hurry or the human would be done. So he pulled his fingers out. 

Lance mewled at the emptiness inside of him but quickly groaned when it was replaced by something even bigger and hotter. Lotor had to close his eyes and breath for a moment. The boy was way tighter that he had imagined. When he had his penis inside completely, he started moving at a slow pace. Lance clawed at the bedsheets and Lotor began pumping his penis again. He went faster and harder and moaned together with Lance who was nearing his end. Then Lotor hit that one spot and the human was gone. He cried out one last time and spilled onto the bedsheets. He unintentionally squeezed around Lotor, sending him so his climax as well. He had planned on pulling out before coming but his orgasm had surprised him.   
Lotor cleaned them up and put a passed out Lance back to the corner of his room. He knew the Paladin had still been under the influence of his hypnosis so he wouldn't be able to remember anything of this the next morning. What was worse was that Lotor would still be able to remember everything. He sighed and decided to let the human go again. Seeing him would bring back memories and the prince wasn't ready to admit that a mere human had been able to give him the best orgasm he had had in years. He went to bed and the next morning ordered a guard to put Lance to the other captives. It didn't take long for the other Paladins to rescue Lance and his lion because the prince didn't look after him personally. 

Lance continued his life as a Paladin, not remembering their night together. But Lotor wouldn't get it out of his head for weeks. The human had left a deeper impression that the Galran prince would have ever thought.


End file.
